


Kiss Me

by EJwrites



Series: Tumblr Is A Hellish Landscape Not Fit For Fic Writers [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJwrites/pseuds/EJwrites
Summary: It has come to my attention that my fics on tumblr aren't able to be read by mobile users.  This is a collection of my fics, slowly brought over from tumblr.AKA: fuck shit fucking hell i can't beilieve this i'm so mad in the year of our lord two thousand and seventeen i have to post things on multiple websites like a fucking caveman.This fic: a short lil prompt "kiss me" from viahuxleystaion





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me!!](www.coshayphinelove.tumblr.com/tagged/prompt-me)

Cosima watched as Delphine got further into her speech.  She was talking about an article she read about cancer fighting nanobots being a reality in the not too distant future.  It was a truly fascinating subject.

But Delphine was so _cute._ And Cosima had never before heard her say so many sentences together with so much passionate happiness on her face.  It was intoxicating to watch her hands dart around in front of her and to see the furrow of her eyebrows as she searched for the right word.  It was nice to see her discussing science that wasn’t life or death for anybody in the room.

“Cosima!” her thoughts were interrupted by an amused Delphine.

“Hmm?” Cosima asked, pretending she’d been listening the whole time.

Delphine shook her head, knowing the truth.  “Were you even listening?”

“Yes, of course!  I love nanobots!”

Shay laughed from her spot on the other side of Delphine.

Delphine scoffed.  “Shay was listening!”

“Yeah,” Shay agreed, “And I don’t even know what half the words she’s using mean.”

“Ugh, what is this?” Cosima giggled, “Gang up on Cosima for being easily distracted day?”

They all laughed together, “Yes,” Delphine responded.  “What was so distracting?”

Cosima smiled coyly, “You.  You’re too cute when you do the geek speak.”

Delphine scoffed playfully again, “So you mean you can’t take me seriously when I talk about science because I’m too pretty?  What kind of sexism…” she trailed off into a fit of giggles as soon as Shay started giggling at her.

When the laughing settled Cosima whispered, “Kiss me.”

Delphine immediately leaned in and pressed their lips together in a tender kiss.

When they separated she said, “Just because you’re a good kisser doesn’t mean you don’t have to pay attention.”

Shay cackled into Delphine’s shoulder which earned her a kiss from Delphine too.

Cosima grumbled about being picked on.  Shay cooed and leaned over Delphine to give her a kiss.

“Did everybody get a kiss from everybody?” Shay asked after.

“I don’t know, maybe we should go through it again,” Cosima suggested helpfully.


End file.
